Merlin's Crush
by SuperWhoPotterMerPonyLock
Summary: When a young witch manages to be exicuted and survives, Merlin finds himself falling head over heels for the powerful person, who manages to teach him some new spells too. She's like him, and says she comes from a land where magic is allowed, if used for good. How could he refuse to go to a place like that? Set in S1, no spoilers. MerlinxOC
1. The Immortal Witch

**This is my first Merlin fanfiction so be nice, and I'm only on series 3 at the moment, so sorry if there is any inconsistencies and this does take place somewhere in the 1st series. I usually don't write Fanfictions about series I haven't seen entirly, nor read, I really wanted to get this out. R&R**

* * *

Merlin rolled over in the bed as Gaius told, _shouted _for him to get up and that Arthur wanted his armor polished. He was walking around the stands of materials villagers were selling, while walking to Arthur's bedchamber where he usually kept his armor, when he heard Uther yell the words again that sent shivers down his spine every time. "In crimes against Camelot, in using magic, the sentence is death!" He heard him yell. The person was not a man this time, but a woman. Not an old one, like the ones he's seen, but she was young, _pretty even_, he'd say about as old as him, which was even more unnerving for him. She didn't seem scared as she was brought up to the chopping block oddly, she just smiled at her audience, this one was strange, but beautiful in Merlin's eyes. She had light red wavy hair and green piercing eyes, which kept flashing gold. Only Merlin seemed to know that she was enchanting a silent spell, which, if he was to guess, would keep her safe from harm since she didn't look scared.

As the exicutioner raised his axe, Merlin didn't want to look, but he did anyways, he slammed it on her neck as her head rolled off. As she was given to the undertaker, both parts, he rolled her away, until she jumped out of the carriage and ran. Merlin looked at her wide-eyed, as did everyone else. The majority saw her head cut off, but yet she was running, head with body, away from everyone else. It took the guards a few seconds to process what just happened until Uther yelled at them to go after her, giving her a head start.

Everyone except the guards and King Uther seemed unfazed and carried on with what they were doing before, except Merlin. He walked to Arthur's bedchamber smiling wide. Arthur, still in his bedchamber, noticed. "What's has you so happy?" He asked him. "Oh, nothing," Merlin lied. He knew himself that the witch amazed him, before he continued walking, he saw her freeze swords in midair to keep them from hitting her. "Don't lie to me, it's quite obvious that you are attracted to the witch, that seemed to be beheaded." Arthur told him. Merlin blushed a bit, trying to hide it. "Why are you attracted to her?" Arthur genuinely asked him, confused. "She's pretty I suppose." Merlin said shyly as Arthur gave him his armor to shine. "You confuse me." He stated as he walked out of the room. Merlin just smiled, he started to think about the amazing enchantress. She could do about 5 spells in the blink of an eye it seemed.

After thinking he realised he was done and ran back to his room. When he wasn't even in his room for a minute, Gaius knocked on his door with arrends for him to do.


	2. The Witch, The Ward, And The Warlock

Merlin stared ahead absent-minded, tuning out Gaius. "And take these sleeping drafts to Morgana." Was the last part of what Merlin could hear. "MERLIN" Merlin jumped out of his trance and he took the bottles. "Be back soon." He said as he left through the door. Gaius knew something was wrong, Merlin was never happily doing chores, it was strange. He went to the first place he heard, Morgana's Chambers. He knocked on her door. She opened it, looking somewhat relieved that it was Merlin and not someone else. "Gaius told me to bring you your sleeping drafts." He handed the flask to her. "Thank you Merlin," She said smiling, her face fell. "Merlin can I tell you something that you will promise not to tell anyone." She asked him seriously. His face than fell. "Yes, of course." He replied. "Come out!" She yelled behind her. The witch from the trial earlier that day came out behind the curtain. He just starred in shock. She was harboring a witch?! After the incident with the druid boy?! He couldn't believe it. He said the only thing that came to mind. "How did you survive?" He asked her. "It wasn't painful, I can tell you that. A fake, I used a fake model of myself then animated it with magic. After it was taken away, I ran." She explained, smiling. "You won't expose me will you?" She asked firmly. "Of course not, but I think the guards will find you first. You need to get out of Camelot before they expand the searches." he told her worriedly. "I could.. but I have nowhere to go. I could disguise myself as someone else and stay here, get a job as a servant, I have no other option. If I were to run, and hide, where am I supposed to go. I'd rather be burned to death than starve." She stated, a shiver in her voice. "But Uther can see a disguise miles away." Morgana protested. "Not my disguises." She informed them. She turned around and ran back behind the curtain, some whispers could be heard from her, then out came a brand new person. She now had black ebony hair, silver-blue eyes, a longer neck, and a larger mouth. Morgana stared at her, then Merlin, then her, then Merlin, The looked like twins. "I used you as a model." She stated, looking at Merlin. Merlin still stared at his female counterpart. "H-h-how?!" He stuttered exasperatingly. "Magic!" She fluttered her hands in the air sarcastically. He gave her a stubborn look. His eyes, while staring at her, his eyes fell down to her bare leg. "You're hurt!" He yelled. "Well, I was running for my life, and magic can't stop something, if you're not paying attention." She said blankly, wincing a bit, at her new found cut. "Lets get you to Gaius." Merlin stated. "Lets change her clothes first, she may look different, but her torn clothes are the same." Morgana said. The girl agreed. "What is your name by the way?" Merlin asked her. "It's Alydia, Alydia Ceaf." She said, smiling slightly. "Lets get you dressed, you can wear my clothes." Morgana offered. "Your clothes aren't exactly peasent style clothing Morgana." Merlin said. "I have a few things that might work." Morgana said, opening her closet. She pulled out a red and blue dress. "This will work fine" She said. "Do want me to look _exactly _like him?" Alydia questioned. "Well it's all I have for peasent style clothing." Morgana stated. "Alright." She said. She took the dress, and went behind the screen to change. "How did you find her?" Merlin whispered to Morgana. "Well.."

* * *

**Ending! You don't read these messages I know, but tell me if you want your OC to be in it, and what you thought! The chapters short, I know, but every chapter I write is short, so get used to it! **

**AC**


End file.
